Thomas/Spyro the Dragon (Thomas the Dragon Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast Main Cast * Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main stars) * Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) * Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) * Duck as Blink (Duck and Blink are both western) * Toby as Professor (Toby and Professor are both old and wear brown) * Lady as Zoe (Lady and Zoe are both magical) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Flame (Toots and Flame are both wear red) * James as Hunter (James and Hunter are both vain) * Harold as Sgt. James Byrd (Harold and Sgt. James Byrd are both fly in the air) * Belle as Bianca (Belle and Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) * Edward as Cleetus (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) * Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Diesel 10 and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Agent 9 (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Spyro and Agent 9 are) * Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both big, strong, and clumsy) * Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora are both have four words in one name and they both have the same letter 'O' in the middle of their names) * Rosie as Ember (Rosie and Ember are both wear pink) * Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and The Sorceress are both the main female villains) * Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both wise and kind) * Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both big, strong, and proud) * BoCo as Lindar (BoCo and Lindar are both wise) * Duke as Zeke (Duke and Zeke are both old) * Diesel as Ripto (Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains) * Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) * Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * George as Colossus Yeti (Colossus Yeti's voice suits George) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Master Chef (I know Tootle is good) * Caroline as Inventor Droid * Bertie as Logistic Droid * Skarloey as Sebastian (Skarloey and Sebastian are both have the letter 'S') * Rheneas as Otto * Rusty as Bartholomew (Rusty and Bartholomew are both small) * Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Nacy * Puffa (from TUGS) as Mayor * Whiff as Crazy Ed (Whiff and Crazy Ed are both wear glasses) * Bear (from RWS) as Basil (Bear and Basil are both have the same letter 'B') * Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire * Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ice Princess * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny (Lillie Lightship and Queen Finny both travel in sea) * Pearl (from TUGS) as Lily (Pearl and Lily are both travel in sea) * Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both sweet) * Bill and Ben as Handel and Greta (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Handel and Greta are) * Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones * Salty as Wally (Salty and Wally are both red and they're both pirates) * Toad as Hydrar (Toad and Hydrar are both have the letter 'A' in the middle of their names) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tara Croft (Tillie and Tara Croft are both beautiful) * Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Gus (Chip and Gus are both have relationships with Tillie and Tara Croft) * Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Phil * Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Peggy * Elizabeth as Ineptune * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Trina (Tracy and Trina are both small and beautiful) * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Dragon Spirit * Madge as Little Bo Peep (Little Bo Peep's voice suits Madge) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fredneck * Fearless Freddie as Fisher (Fearless Freddie and Fisher are both share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Bibby, Bobby, and Pete * Alfie as Agent Zero (Alfie and Agent Zero are both have the same letter 'A') * Troublesome Trucks as Egg Thieves, Gnorcs, Rhynocs, Apes, Grubblins, Pirates, and Elite Enemies * Annie and Clarable as Amp and Aqua (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Amp and Aqua are) * Henrietta as Freezia (Henrietta and Freezia are both share the same letter 'A' at the end of their names) * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mother Turtle * Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Teena * Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fluffy * Cranky as Mammoth * Oliver as Tomas (Oliver and Tomas are both western) * Donald as Delbin (Donald and Delbin are both have the same letter 'D') * Douglas as Devlin (Douglas and Devlin are both have the same letter 'D') * Neville as Nestor (Neville and Nestor are both have the same letter 'N') * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Andor (Montana and Andor are both powerful) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engne/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ivor (Ivor and Ivor are both share the same names) * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Astor (Not Thomas' Rusty, but the Little Engine That Could "2011 Film"'s Rusty) * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bruno * Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmos (Huey and Cosmos are both wear light green) * Top Hat (from TUGS) as Magnus * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Oswin (Jason and Oswin are both have five words in one name and they both have the letter 'N' at the end of their names) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo (Ten Cents and Trondo are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) * Arthur as Alban (Arthur and Alban are both have the same letter 'A') * Sir Handel as Gildas (Sir Handel and Gildas are both wear blue) * Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar * Harvey as Darius * Blue (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Argus (Blue and Argus are both wear blue) * Nelson as Nevin (Nelson and Nevin are both have the same letter 'A') * Murdoch as Titan (Murdoch and Titan are both wear brown orange) * Flying Scotsman as Gavin (Flying Scotsman and Gavin are both powerful) * Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alvar * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Thor (Tom Jerry and Thor are both have the letter 'T') * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zantor * Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ragnar (Sir Reginald and Ragnar are both powerful) * Harrison (from Chuggington) as Ulric (Harrison and Ulric are both strong) * Iron Duke (from RWS) as Boldar (Iron Duke and Boldar are both old) * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Cedric (Choo Choo and Cedric are both have the same letter 'C') * Big Mac (from TUGS) as Lutalo (Big Mac and Lutalo are both big and strong) * Warrior (from TUGS) as Sadiki * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Isaak * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Boris (Bayswater and Boris are both have the letter 'B') * Benjamin Bridge (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bakari (Benjamin Bridge and Bakari are both have the same letter 'B') * Dartmouth (from Theodore Tugboat) as Todor * Jacob (from An American Tail/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Enzo * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Marco * Silver Jubilee as Asher * Rocky as Maximos (Rocky and Maximos are both powerful) * City of Truro as Mudada * Hank as Bubba (Hank and Bubba are both big and strong) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Halvor (Harry Hogwarts and Halvor are both have the same letter 'H') * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Jarvis * Chester (from Theodore Tugboat) as Claude (Chester and Claude are both have the same letter 'C' at the beginning of their names) * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Jed * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Lyle * Rasmus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zander * Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Eldrid * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Unika * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kosoko * Boomer (from TUGS) as Useni * Sea Rouge (from TUGS) as Conan * Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Copano * Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Cyprin * Grampus (from TUGS) as Cyrus * Scruff as Kelvin * Oliver (Pack) as Obasi (Oliver (Pack) and Obasi are both have the same letter 'O') * Ned as Nils (Ned and Nils are both have the same letter 'N') * Butch as Baruti (Butch and Baruti are both have the same letter 'B') * Freight Train (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Rosco * Green Arrow (from RWS) as Revilo * Den as Kasiya * Dart as Lateef * Derek as Damon (Derek and Damon are both have five words in one name and they both have the same letter 'D' in the beginning of their names) * Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Hexus * Little Chug (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lucas * Dougal Train (from Dougal) as Zane * Paxton as Ajax (Paxton and Ajax are both wear green) * The Goods Engine (from TUGS) as Altair * Kelly as Kelvin (Kelly and Kelvin are both have the word 'Kel' at the beginning of their names) * Stainz (from Casey Jr. and Friends) as Apara * Brad (from Trainz) as Mazi * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Bob the Interviewer * Splatter as Toasty * Dodge as Doctor Shemp (Dodge and Doctor Shemp are both share the same letter 'D') * Bulgy as Blowhard (Bulgy and Blowhard are both evil and share the same letter 'B') * Patrick as Metalhead * S.C.Ruffey as Jacques * Smudger as Buzz (Smudger and Buzz are both wear green and evil) * D261 as Spike * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Scorch (Silver Fish and Scorch are both have the same letter 'S') * Bertram as Bombo (Bertram and Bombo are both have the same letter 'B') * Bulstrode as Bluto (Bulstrode and Bluto are both villains who travel in sea) * Dennis as Sleepyhead (Dennis and Sleepyhead are both lazy) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Umbrella Idol * Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Cynder * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ignitus (Jebediah and Ignitus are both old and grandfather figures to Thomas and Spyro) * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Volteer (Volteer's voice suits Doc) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyril (Cyril's voice suits Farnsworth) * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Terrador (Pete and Terrador are both strong and powerful) * Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents * Hector as Ice King (Hector and Ice King are both strong, horrid, and mean) * Popeye (from Popeye) as Kane * Boulder as Stone Sentinel * Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Mole-Yair * Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Exhumor * Bluenose (from TUGS) as The Conductor (The Conductor's voice suits Bluenose) * Mallard (from RWS) as Electric King * The Train (from ACIP Minneapolis 2007) as Assassin * The Chinese Dragon as Arborick (The Chinese Dragon and Arborick are both scary) * Max and Monty as Scratch and Sniff (Max and Monty are twins, just like Scratch and Sniff are) * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb (Skabb's voice suits Johnny Cuba) * Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Executioner * Hiro as The Chronicler (Hiro and The Chronicler are both old, powerful, and tell stories) * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Gaul (Samson and Gaul are both strong, evil, and mean) * Big Toot (from Melody Time) as Chief Prowlus * Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Meadow * Jack (from TUGS) as The Hermit * Cave of Wonders (from Aladdin) as Golem * The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Destroyer * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Malefor (Cerberus and Malefor are both the main villains, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas, Spyro, Emily, and Cynder) * Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Mason (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Thomas, as Ash Ketchum (Battle Frontier), as a train engine driver, waves..png|Thomas as Spyro the Dragon Percy, as Donald Duck, makes his first pose..png|Percy as Sparx Emily, as May Maple, makes her first pose..png|Emily as Cynder Duck as Hugo..png|Duck as Blink Toby as Tarayzan.png|Toby as Professor Lady as Bimbette..png|Lady as Zoe Son Toots..png|Toots as Flame The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 04..png|James as Hunter Harold in his swimming outfit..png|Harold as Sgt. James Byrd Belle takes a nice dip in the swimming pool..png|Belle as Bianca Edward, as Yen Sid, folds his arms, looking happy..png|Edward as Cleetus Master Diesel 10 with four lightsabers..png|Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc Casey jr.and Friends - Casey jr Number 1.png|Casey Jr. as Agent 9 Henry as Mr. Stork.png|Henry as Moneybags Molly surfs..png|Molly as Elora Rosie as Lulu Caty.png|Rosie as Ember Daisy as Prissy..png|Daisy as The Sorceress Mavis as Uglette (Daniel Pineda)..png|Mavis as Sheila Gordon as Bearminator..png|Gordon as Bentley Mr. Boco as Photographer..png|Boco as Lindar Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Zeke Devious Diesel, the main villain, in Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Movie..png|Devious Diesel as Ripto Arry and Bert as Si and Am..png|Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp Spencer as The Ringmaster..png|Spencer as Red George as Buster..png|George as Colossus Yeti Tootle as Flunkey..png|Tootle as Master Chef Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Inventor Droid Bertie as Polokus..png|Bertie as Logistic Droid Skarloey as Tom Jerry..png|Skarloey as Sebastian Rheneas, as Bartok, makes his first pose..png|Rheneas as Otto Rusty (Take Along).jpg|Rusty as Bartholomew MrsDorothyHeader.jpg|Dorothy as Nancy Puffa as Hunter..png|Puffa as Mayor Whiff as Thomas.png|Whiff as Crazy Ed MrBearRWS.png|Bear (from RWS) as Basil Old Slow Coach in paper style..png|Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire Melissa as Child 6..png|Melissa as Ice Princess Sally Seaplane is by the pool..png|Sally Seaplane as Princess Ami Lillie Lightship as Princess Cynder.png|Lillie Lightship as Queen Finny Pearl as Flora..png|Pearl as Lily Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Stella Bill and Ben as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum..png|Bill and Ben as Handel and Greta Mighty_Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones SaltyattheDocksCGIpromo.png|Salty as Wally Toad as Sam the Snake.png|Toad as Hydrar Tillie as Rut.png|Tillie as Tara Croft Chip as Sheik..png|Chip as Gus Atomic Greendale Betty Rocket Barrett..png|Greendale Rocket as Phil Emma as Child 5..png|Emma as Peggy Elizabeth as Begoniax..png|Elizabeth as Ineptune Tracy LaBouff..png|Tracy as Trina mr-captain-star-tugs-7.02.jpg|Captain Star as Dragon Spirit LC76217 Madge 1 1.jpg|Madge as Little Bo Peep Johnny the American Legend Engineer..png|Johnny as Fredneck FreddieCGI.jpg|Fearless Freddie as Fisher MistyIslandRescue553.png|Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Bibby, Bobby, and Pete Alfie.jpg|Alfie as Agent Zero ToadStandsBy99.png|Troublesome Trucks as Egg Thieves, Gnorcs, Rhynocs, Apes, Grubblins, Pirates, and Elite Enemies Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Amp and Aqua Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Freezia Mother Georgia..png|Georgia as Mother Turtle Stirling the 4-2-2 - Happy Face..png|Stirling No. 1 as Teena Theodore Tugboat as Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Theodore as Fluffy Mr. Cranky as Umber (Coloccus).png|Cranky as Mammoth Oliver as Victor..png|Oliver as Tomas Donald as Blue.jpg|Donald as Delbin Douglas as Huey..jpg|Douglas as Delvin Neville as Funky Kong..png|Neville as Nestor Chief Montana..png|Montana as Andor Ivor the Puppet on Strings..png|Ivor as Ivor Rusty Eeyore..png|Rusty as Astor Dr. Alfred Pole..png|Alfred as Bruno Strong Huey..png|Huey as Cosmos The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 11..png|Top Hat as Magnus Llama Jason..png|Jason as Oswin The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 08..png|Ten Cents as Trondo Arthur as Vinny..png|Arthur as Alban Sir Handel as Hardrox.png|Sir Handel as Gildas Hercules as Cleetus.png|Hercules as Gunnar Harvey.jpg|Harvey as Darius Young Blue (Azul)..png|Blue as Argus NelsonModelSeries.png|Nelson as Nevin Murdoch as Tiny Tiger..png|Murdoch as Titan Flying Scotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman as Gavin Pufle with glasses..jpg|Pufle as Alvar Farmer Tom Jerry..png|Tom Jerry as Thor Toyland Express as Akela..png|Toyland Express as Zantor Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Ragnar Harrison.png|Harrison as Ulric IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Boldar Choo choo3.jpg|Choo Choo as Cedric Mr Big Mac as Bentley.png|Big Mac as Lutalo Warrior as Moneybags.png|Warrior as Sadiki Engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68 thumb.jpg|Shelbert as Isaak Chief Bayswater surfs..png|Bayswater as Boris TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell40.png|Benjamin Bridge as Bakari Sir Dartmouth Hatt..png|Darthmouth as Todor Screenshot 2016-06-20 11.29.29.png|Jacob Pneumatic as Enzo Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz..png|Rustee Rails as Marco SilverLinkpullingtheSilverJubilee.jpg|Silver Jubilee as Asher Rocky.png|Rocky as Maximos MainCityOfTruroMagazines.png|City of Truro as Mudada Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Bubba Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Halvor Steam Lokey..png|Steam Lokey as Jarvis MrChesterpicby7.jpg|Chester as Claude Wilson.jpg|Wilson as Jed Mr. Brewster (DieCast).jpg|Brewster as Lyle Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Zander Screenshot 2018-01-11 14.03.29.png|Metro as Eldrid Linus and Henry are bored..jpg|Linus as Unika TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove4Truro.jpg|Truro as Kosoko BoomerHeader.jpg|Boomer as Useni Sea Rouge is a locomotive engineer..png|Sea Rouge as Conan Inverness.jpg|Inverness as Copano Johnson (The Polar Express).png|Johnson as Cyprin (Credit Goes To RailPony) GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Cyrus Scruff.png|Scruff as Kelvin Oliver the Excavator.jpg|Oliver (Pack) as Obasi NedModelSeries.png|Ned as Nils MainButchCGI.png|Butch as Baruti Freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4 thumb.jpg|Humphrey as Rosco GreenArrow.png|Green Arrow as Revilo MrDen.png|Den as Kasiya MrDart.png|Dart as Lateef Derek.jpg|Derek as Damon OldPufferPete.png|Old Puffer Pete as Hexus Little chug1.jpg|Little Chug as Lucas Mr Edgar.jpg|Edgar as Zane Paxton.png|Paxton as Ajax GoodsEngine2.jpg|The Goods Engine as Altair Mr Casey Jones opens the regulator..png|Casey Jones as Bob the Interviewer MrSplatterPromo.jpg|Splatter as Toasty MrDodgePromo.jpg|Dodge as Doctor Shemp Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Blowhard PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Metalhead Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Jacques Smudger.png|Smudger as Buzz MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Spike Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Scorch Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Bombo Bulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode as Bluto Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Sleepyhead TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Umbrella Idol Evil Emily the Emerald Engine.png|Evil Emily as Evil Cynder Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Ignitus Doc.png|Doc as Volteer Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Cyril Pete (from The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Pete as Terrador Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents.png|Jack and Isobella as Sparx's Parents HectorModel.png|Hector as Ice King Popeye.jpg|Popeye as Kane Mr Boulder.png|Boulder as Stone Sentinel Crash-bandicoot-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-8.87.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as Mole-Yair Crunch Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Exhumor Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as The Conductor Mallard.png|Mallard as Electric King Barker the Train..jpg|Barker as Assassin Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Arborick Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Scratch and Sniff Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Skabb Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Executioner MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as The Chronicler Samson Design.jpg|Samson as Gaul House Of Mouse - Little Toot.jpg|Little Toot as Mason Big Toot (Melody Time).jpg|Big Toot as Chief Prowlus Foduck (Theodore Tugboat).png|Foduck as Meadow JacktheGrappler.jpg|Jack as The Hermit Cave of Wonders in Aladdin.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Golem the-cave-the-little-engine-that-could-1991-2.27_thumb.jpg|The Voice Inside Cave as Destroyer Cerberus is a hunter..png|Cerberus as Malefor Category:Daniel Pineda